We'll Find A Way
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: Tonks and Charlie wait for a result of an important test. And then Andromeda walks in. For once, it's not M rated! Yay! It is AU, though. Also, random other note: If my titles seem randomly not related to the stories, it's because I use random Song Lines. C:
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: So, I don't own Harry Potter._**

**_So... Just a little fanfiction I thought of. _**

**_It's very AU. _**

"Why do we have to do this the Muggle way?" Charlie asked, laying across her bed.

"How else would we have done it?" Tonks asked.

"You do know our parents are going to kill us?" Charlie asked.

"Only if it's positive!" Tonks said. "If it's negative, they'll never have to know."

"Is it time yet?" Charlie asked.

"I think so." Tonks said, standing from her bed. She walked to the bathroom connected to her room. She picked the test up, looking at it.

"What is it? Negative or positive?" Charlie asked, sitting up and watching her.

She turned to the door of the bathroom. "It's positive, Charlie." She said.

"What? Could it be wrong?" Charlie asked.

"I don't think so." Tonks said. "Charlie, what are we going to do?"

"Maybe you're not pregnant-"

"Charlie, look at it yourself if you think it's wrong!" Tonks yelled.

A few seconds later, Tonks heard footsteps. "Nymphadora, are you alright?" Andromeda asked, opening the door. "Oh, I didn't know Charlie was here-" Andromeda broke off when she saw what Tonks was holding. "What is that?"

"Mum,-"

"Nymphadora, what are you holding?" Andromeda asked again.

Tonks sighed. "It's a pregnancy test." She said, quietly.

"A pregnancy test?" Andromeda asked. "Charlie, dear, could you go home? Nymphadora can send you a letter later."

Tonks stared at the floor as Charlie left. It was a while before anyone said anything.

"Is it positive?" Andromeda asked.

Tonks nodded slowly.

"What am I going to do with you, Dora?" Andromeda asked, taking Tonks' hand and leading her to the bed.

"Dora, I know what it's like." Andromeda said.

"Mum, you left Hogwarts. I can't leave Hogwarts." Tonks said.

"You may not have to." Andromeda said. "We'll go to St Mungo's and find out for sure."

"You won't tell Dad?" She asked.

Andromeda shook her head. "Not if it's a false alarm." She said. "He won't have to know."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: SO. I don't own Harry Potter.**_

"Mum, you're a Healer, can't we just do this at home?" Tonks asked as they sat in the waiting room.

"No, I'm terribly inaccurate with it." Andromeda said. "Don't worry, I know Debby. She's a great person, and you'll most likely see her today."

"But Mum,-"

"Dora, we have to find out." Andromeda said.

"Alastor's over there. If he sees us,-"

"He won't."

"I don't want to answer to him." Tonks said. "He'll ask why we're here."

"We'll lie. I highly doubt he'll see you." Andromeda answered. "But, in all fairness, he'd have a right to know. He's your godfather."

"I know, but I'm not telling him."

"You might have to." Andromeda said. "What are you going to do? Hide the entire pregnancy?"

"You did it." Tonks said. "You told me you hid your pregnancy until Christmas break, had me over Christmas Break and returned to school after the break!"

"That was different. I was able to hide it easily."

"So why couldn't I hide it?" Tonks asked. "How is it different?"

"You play Quidditch, you're as skinny as a stick. You don't have the body to hide an entire pregnancy, and I don't see why you would want to. You know me and your father won't be upset about it."

"But what about becoming an Auror?" Tonks asked.

"Put it off for an extra year. We can talk to the Ministry, you can do your 7th year of Hogwarts at home." Andromeda said. "But, Nymphadora, we don't even know if you are or not yet. So don't worry so much."

"Hey, Andromeda!" An older woman said, approaching them. "Is this your daughter? Come on in."

Tonks and Andromeda followed the woman.

"I'm Debby." The woman said. "Andy told me pretty much why you're here. So, why did you start thinking you were pregnant?"

"Well, I just felt weird. I didn't feel like eating, and I felt sick. Then I realised I missed my period twice, and so my boyfriend told me I should take a test." Tonks said.

"Feeling sick how?" Debby asked.

"It only started last week, but I couldn't eat much. And I felt like I couldn't keep anything I ate down." Tonks said.

"Okay. Just lay down." Debby said. Tonks lay down and she felt Debby dragging her wand across her abdomen.

"So, you're going into your final year of Hogwarts?" Debby asked.

"I'm supposed to be, yes." Tonks said.

"Do you usually play Quidditch?"

"I have every year since second year." Tonks said.

"What position?"

"Usually Beater, sometimes Chaser."

"So, it turns out you are pregnant." Debby said. "Close to 10 weeks along, I'd say."

* * *

It was silent as Tonks and Andromeda left St Mungo's, walking through the bright summer evening.

"Are you mad?" Tonks asked after a while.

"Huh? What? Why would you say that, Dora?" Andromeda asked, looking towards her daughter.

"Well, you're being quiet."

"I'm not mad. Shocked a little, I'll admit. But no, definitely not mad. That'd be hypocritical of me." Andromeda answered.

"What should I do about school?" Tonks asked. "It's supposed to start in less than 3 weeks."

"You can do your last year from home. I'll write to Dumbledore and the Ministry."

"Why the Ministry?"

"Because they have to do a bunch of paper work and waste everyone's time just to let a Hogwarts student drop out of Hogwarts to do it at home. And they'll need to figure out what a deadline so you can do your NEWTs." Andromeda said. "It may different since you're overage, but I'm not sure."

"When do you think I'll have the baby? That'll interfere with me doing school, won't it?"

"I honestly don't know, Dora. It depends on if you have the baby prematurely, or if you end up having the baby after your due date." Andromeda said. "I'm guessing you'll have the baby in January or February, but I could very wrong."

They walked in silence for a little longer.

"How do I tell Dad? Or even Uncle Al? They'll be disappointed, won't they?"

"Your Dad won't be disappointed, Dora. He'll probably be shocked. Maybe quiet for a couple of days, but he's not the type to get upset with you. You know that." Andromeda said. "Alastor is a different story, however. He's always going off on you, telling you be careful with boys and everything. But he'll get over it."

"Do I have to tell them right away?" Tonks asked.

Andromeda shook her head. "No, tell them when you're ready. Just tell them before you start gaining all the weight and it becomes obvious."

Tonks sighed. "I have to tell Charlie."

"He already knows, doesn't he?"

"Kind of." Tonks said. "But I think he would want to know for sure."

"Write to him and get him to come over later if you want. Or when you're ready. Just maybe tell him before Hogwarts." Andromeda said.

"I will." Tonks said. "I kind of want to tell him as soon as I can, since I know Charlie already planned his after Hogwarts life, and I want to ask him what he wants to do."


End file.
